Begin Again
by Bels137
Summary: [NewChap] Bila sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki, lebih baik di mulai dari awal lagi, bukan? Begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun, dan ia berharap, Sungmin juga berpikiran yang sama dengannya. / Kyumin/Yaoi/Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**BEGIN AGAIN**

**.**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**.**

Kesepuluh jari itu tidak berhenti untuk mengetik di keyboard yang berada di hadapannya. Tatapan pria di akhir 20-an menatap fokus ke arah layar yang menampilkan deretan kalimat dan beberapa baris angka disana. Tidak ia pedulikan dengan alarm dari handphonenya atau bunyi dering dari telefon di meja kantornya. Dia benar-benar tenggelam di dalam pekerjaannya, persis seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, barulah jari telunjuk pria itu menekan tombol _Enter_. Menandakan pekerjaannya siang ini sudah selesai, dia bisa makan siang dengan tenang, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk lainnya setelah jam 2 nanti. Dia bersender di jok kursinya yang terasa nyaman seraya mengambil telefon yang bunyi deringnya terkesan tidak sabar.

"_Nde?_"

"**Yeoboseyo, Director Cho, ini sudah jam makan siang dan saya sudah menelfon anda beberapa kali. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan meja karna saya tahu anda akan memarahi saya berulang kali bila saya tidak mengingatkan anda untuk makan siang dan **_**malah**_** makan siang sendirian." **Ada jeda disana, dan terdengar helaan nafas panjang, **"Jadi bisakah Tuan Director Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat keluar dari ruangan dan berangkat makan siang sekarang?"**

Bibir tebal milik pria itu terkekeh kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah hapal betul tentang kelakukan sekretaris laki-laki nya ini. Bersahabat sejak sekolah akhir hingga sekarang membuat Kyuhyun, pria yang masih terkekeh sekarang, menjadi maklum dengan kelakuan sekretarisnya, Eunhyuk.

.

"Kau ingin aku kelaparan lagi, Director Cho?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Kyuhyun baru keluar dari ruangannya, "lihat? Ini sudah jam setengah 1 dan aku kehilangan waktu setengah jam untuk melihat barangkali ada pegawai perempuan cantik yang mau denganku!"

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ocehan Eunhyuk dan bergegas berjalan menuju lift setelah memberi senyuman kepada beberapa karyawannya yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Dengan gaya khas nya yang terlihat santai namun berkarisma, dengan satu tangan ia masukkan ke saku celana, dan satu tangannya lagi memegang handphonenya, membuat beberapa karyawati sedikit terpukau olehnya.

Ya, sedikit. Karna kebanyakan dari mereka adalah karyawan lama dan tentu, mereka sudah tahu benar kelakuan pimpinan mereka yang satu ini.

_Tring_

"Ya! Yo Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Oiiiii, _whats up, _Donghae?!"

Terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan setelan suit yang mewah dan wajah yang tampan. Postur tubuh yang menarik dan jangan lupakan dompet tebal di saku belakang celana yang menandakan bahwa ada banyak kartu berisi puluhan juta won disana. Seharusnya karyawati disana tertarik bukan? Tapi tidak dengan karyawati di CY Corp. ini.

Siapa yang bisa tertarik dengan dua pemuda di akhir 20-an, dengan jabatan yang menjanjikan, namun sekarang sedang bertos-tosan ala remaja tanggung. Dan…..

"Hya!"

"Yeah!"

Diakhir dengan tepukan kedua dada mereka. Eunhyuk yang sering melihat hal itu dari sekolah akhir pun terkadang malu bila kedua pria itu melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini. Tapi ya mau bagaimana?

"Dada kalian tidak sakit apa setiap bertemu seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya masuk ke dalam lift diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih asik tertawa. Setelah ketiga pemuda itu masuk ke lift dan pintu tertutup, beberapa karyawan yang mengamati mereka langsung menghela nafas.

"Mimpi apa aku bisa di pimpin oleh seorang pimpinan yang childish seperti Director Cho dan Manager Lee?" ucap salah satu karyawan yang langsung diangguki oleh beberapa karyawan lainnya.

"Kalau mereka berdua tidak di awasi oleh Sekretaris Lee, mungkin mereka benar-benar membangun lapangan basket di lantai ini.."

.

.

Ketiga sahabat sejak SMA itu masih bercengkrama seru di salah satu restoran ternama dekat gedung kantor mereka. Setiap hari bila tidak ada meeting, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti jaman-jaman sekolah dulu. Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tidak pernah berubah, masih childish dan terkadang sering menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai objek jahil mereka berdua. Dan Eunhyuk yang cerewet, pria cerewet yang selalu siaga untuk memantau dan mengawasi kelakuan atasannya tersebut.

"Hyuk, ku dengar kau akan di promosikan oleh Chairman Cho?" tanya Donghae setelah menyeruput kopinya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Ya ya, berkat Director Cho yang satu ini. _Gomawoyo, sajangnim_."

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Eunhyuk di pundaknya dengan malas, "bukan karena aku atau siapapun. Tapi karna kau memang sudah berusaha keras hingga _Appa_ mempercayaimu menjadi Manager di lantai 8."

"Dan kau pasti akan sangat kehilangan sekretaris yang selalu mengingatkan mu jam makan siang dan menahanmu disaat kau sudah ready pulang sebelum jam pulang kantor." Canda Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi tawa oleh Kyuhyun maupun Donghae.

"Tapi ku dengar lagi, bagian HRD sudah mendapatkan gantimu, Hyuk." Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae, "benarkah? Secepat itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku baru bilang kepada kepala HRD bahwa aku membutuhkan sekretaris baru beberapa hari yang lalu dan tiba-tibat kemarin mereka bilang bahwa aku sudah mendapatkannya." Kyuhyun menumpukkan dagu nya di tangannya seraya memandang jahil ke arah Eunhyuk, "Jadi Tuan Manager Lee Eunhyuk, kau bisa mengemas barang-barangmu mulai sekarang."

"Wah, jaman sekarang memang banyak sekali orang-orang yang membutuhkan pekerjaan ya?" tutur Donghae sambil memotong daging ayam di piringnya, "perempuan atau laki-laki, Kyu?"

"Aku kurang tahu. Mungkin perempuan atau mungkin juga seorang laki-laki." Jawab Kyuhyun, tangannya sesekali mencomot kentang goreng di piring Eunhyuk. "Namun bila perempuan, aku takut dia jatuh cinta padaku."

"Yaaaa, percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, Kyuhyun! Kau tidak lihat pegawai perempuan di kantor kita banyak sekali tapi tidak ada yang mau mendekati kau!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "karna kalian berdua, tidak ada satupun juga yang mendekatiku karna dikira aku aneh juga!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tertawa berbarengan seraya mencubit pinggang atau lengan Eunhyuk. Kebiasaan mereka berdua bila Eunhyuk sudah merajuk seperti ini.

"Ehem, tapi, memang kalau laki-laki, dia tidak akan mencintaimu juga, hm?" tanya Donghae sambil memandang wajah sahabatnya ini. Eunhyuk yang ingin menyelak langsung mendadak diam saat melihat wajah tegang milik Kyuhyun, walau pria itu dengan cepat mengontrol kembali wajahnya.

"Eish, _solma…_"

"Kau yang jatuh cinta padanya?" kini Eunhyuk ikut memandang wajah Kyuhyun seperti yang Donghae lakukan.

Kyuhyun sempat berpikir lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "_I don't know_."

.

.

.

Lift di lantai 11 itu terbuka sehingga menampilkan seorang pria dengan setelan jas mewah. Pemandangan di pagi hari bagi setiap karyawan di lantai ini, kira-kira dibutuhkan waktu 4 menit untuk sang pria berjalan ke ruangannya, 4 menit juga yang dibutuhkan karyawan-karyawan memperhatikannya.

"Hyuk? Kau sudah berkemas?" tanya pria itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyuhyun. Kedua langkahnya berhenti saat melihat Eunhyuk sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam satu box besar. "Secepat itu kah?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya namun masih sibuk mengemas barangnya. "Yesung Hyung bilang bahwa sekretaris barumu sudah siap bekerja sekarang. Dan Chairman Cho juga mengingatkanku bahwa aku bisa bekerja mulai dari sekarang."

Bibir Kyuhyun membentuk huruf 'o' saat mendengarkan penjelasan Eunhyuk. Dilupakannya niat untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya, dan kini dia malah membantu Eunhyuk mengemas barang-barang pemuda itu. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan kembali berkemas. Setelah itu, kedua pria itu sibuk berkemas tanpa obrolan. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan berkas-berkas yang menunggunya di dalam meja, dia berdiri disini sekarang dan membantuk Eunhyuk adalah sebagai sahabat, bukan sebagai Director. Begitu juga dia tidak peduli tatapan bingung dari para karyawannya, hey, bahkan satu kantor ini sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae adalah tiga sekawan.

"Director Cho."

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menyusun barang-barang Eunhyuk di dalam box terhenti untuk mengetahui asal suara. Dilihatnya Yesung, kepala HRD, sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan terlihat seorang pria disebelah Yesung.

"Oh, hai, Yesung Hyung, kau tidak usah memanggilku formal seperti itu bila tidak ada klien atau keluargaku. Oh, dan para petinggi perusahaan lainnya. Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku sedikit risih bila ada orang memanggilku seperti '_Annyeonghaseyo _Director Cho.' atau 'Selamat pagi-siang-sore-malam, Director Cho.' hidup ku tidak seformal dan sekaku itu, kau tahu bukan? Oh, ya ampun, maafkan aku. Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara? Kau harusnya menghentikanku, Eunhyuk!"

Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya, tidak acuh kepada kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa di-rem bila bicara. Pandangannya mengarah pada Yesung dan pria disebelahnya, "kebiasaannya berceloteh seperti itu tidak bisa aku hentikan, Hyung."

Yesung hanya tertawa menanggapi Kyuhyun, sang atasan yang harus nya ia hormati, tetapi sudah dia anggap seperti adik kandung sendiri. "_Arra_, maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi Yesung, lalu pandangannya mengarah pada seorang pria yang sedari tadi diam mengamati mereka bertiga. Kedua mata nya memandang pria bertubuh pendek dari Yesung itu dengan seksama. Jas yang dikenakan pria itu sangat pas ditubuhnya yang mungil dan jangan lupakan dengan surai hitamnya yang cocok untuk wajah manisnya.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun, ini adalah Lee Sungmin. Sekretaris barumu. Seorang lelaki karna aku tahu kau tidak suka di atur oleh wanita. Eunhyuk, ini penggantimu. Jadi kau bisa ajarkan dia beberapa hal yang menyangkut pekerjaannya sekarang. Dan mungkin kau bisa mengajarinya untuk menahan ambisi Kyuhyun untuk membangun lapangan basket di lantai ini." jelas Yesung yang ditanggapi oleh senyuman puas oleh Eunhyuk karna melihat penggantinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Yesung mengenai lapangan basket.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ Director Cho, Eunhyuk-ssi." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum kepada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya, "Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

Senyum di bibir Sungmin seperti menular di wajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu senang mendapatkan pengganti Eunhyuk seperti Sungmin. Dilihat dari wajah dan penampilannya, Sungmin seperti seorang yang menjanjikan. Kyuhyun hanya berharap bahwa perkiraannya tidak salah. "Well, Lee Sungmin, selamat bergabung dengan CY Corp. Senang bisa menjadikanmu yang berwajah muda seperti ini sebagai sekretarisku, karna seperti yang kau lihat, sebelumnya setiap hari aku harus melihat wajah ini di meja sekretarisku."

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang menyinggung Eunhyuk, sehingga pria kurus itu memberikan pukulan ringan di perut Kyuhyun. "Senang juga bisa menjadi sekretaris anda, Director Cho."

Eunhyuk kini sudah mengangkat satu box besarnya, bersiap meninggalkan meja sekretarisnya untuk selamanya, "Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Aku harus menaruh ini dulu di meja baruku. Dan Sungmin, jam makan siang ini, kau bisa makan siang bersamaku karna aku akan memberikanmu jadwal Kyuhyun minggu ini dan tugas-tugas yang akan kau lakukan."

Kyuhyun berdehem mengiyakan Eunhyuk, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Yesung yang melihat Eunhyuk agak kesusahan, menawarkan diri membantu sekalian dia undur diri untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Jadi sekarang, hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin didepan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih belum berani untuk duduk di meja nya, karna Kyuhyun yang masih betah berdiri dan menatap fokus ke penjuru sudut di ruangan ini.

"Hm, aku masih berpikir bahwa lantai ini masih cukup untuk dibangun lapangan basket." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menatap lahan kosong di sebelah kanannya. Lantai 11 yang ia dan 15 karyawannya tempati ini memang terkesan luas dan lebar, dikarenakan hanya ada 15 karyawan yang bekerja di lantai ini, berbeda dengan lantai-lantainya yang memuat lebih dari 20 karyawan. Kyuhyun yang membujuk sang Ayah untuk memberikan dia lantai khusus seperti ini dengan alasan tidak mungkin dia fokus bekerja bila banyak orang yang berada satu lantai dengannya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Eh?" kyuhyun terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sungmin mendengar gumamannya. "Maksudmu? Kau setuju?"

Sungmin mengangguk ringan lalu tersenyum lebar, "karyawan butuh hiburan bukan? Lagipula akan sia-sia bila kita biarkan ada tempat kosong dibiarkan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya yang membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Bibir tebal milik bosnya itu mengeluarkan tawa ringan yang terkesan akrab di telinganya. "Wah Lee Sungmin, kau mempunyai ide yang sama denganku dan Donghae, _eoh_?"

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit saat mendengar nama Donghae, dia baru di perusahaan ini jadi wajar bila dia tidak tahu siapa Donghae dan apakah Donghae juga bekerja di perusahaan ini. Baru saja dia ingin bertanya, namun sang Director keburu mendahuluinya.

"Eunhyuk dan Ayah ku tidak pernah menyetujui ide ini, begitu juga dengan Ibu dan Yesung Hyung. Dan kau yang baru ku kenal lima menit yang lalu langsung menyetujuinya? Wah wah, kau mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan ku dan Donghae kalau begitu. Oh, kau belum bertemu Dong- maksudku Manager Lee? Baiklah, makan siang ini kita akan makan siang bersamanya dan juga dengan Eunhyuk, seseorang bertubuh kurus yang tadi mengemas barang disini, kau ingat? Oke Sungmin, aku akan masuk ke dalam ruanganku dan kau bisa mulai bekerja dengan mengecek setiap file di komputermu itu." Kyuhyun terus saja berbicara walau hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dan senyuman oleh Sungmin, kini tubuh pria tinggi itu sudah berada di dalam ruangannya namun masih dengan pintu yang terbuka, dia siap menutup pintu setelah memberikan satu kalimat lagi untuk Sungmin, "ingat, makan siang denganku dan kau harus menelfon ruanganku karna aku sering lupa untuk jam makan siang, oke?"

Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya menghilangnya tubuh Kyuhyun dibalik pintu. Bibir tipis milik pria itu tidak sanggup lagi menahan senyum melihat kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia mempunyai bos yang sangat cerewet seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin beranjak dari posisinya yang masih berdiri di dekat meja nya menuju kursi yang disediakan untuknya. Kursi Sekretaris yang akan dipakainya untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Sungmin mengamati meja kerjanya sekarang dan kembali teringat oleh sikap Kyuhyun. Sikap yang sangat jarang ia temukan untuk petinggi perusahaan dimanapun, apalagi dengan status Kyuhyun sebagai Director sekaligus anak dari pemilik perusahaan ini. Sungmin menganggap ini adalah hal langka dan mungkin keberuntungannya?

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Lee Sungmin.."

.

.

.

Kedua mata Sungmin sedari tadi berbinar melihat interaksi ketiga sahabat didepannya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti pria di akhir 20-an yang menyandang jabatan penting, mereka berdua terlihat seperti remaja dari cara mereka berbicara dan sesekali memberi _prank_ satu sama lain. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bagaimana cara mereka bersalaman yang diakhiri dengan tepukan dada. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sedikit shock. Berbeda namun tidak banyak, Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk tidak terlalu banyak berbicara namun dia masih melihat jiwa muda di tubuh pria kurus itu. Obrolan yang dikeluarkan Eunhyuk sangat ringan dan sering mengundang gelak tawa.

"Ah, Sungmin-ssi, mulai sekarang kau harus bersiap diri menghadapi Director Cho yang satu ini." tutur Donghae dengan nada bercanda seraya memeluk pundak Kyuhyun, "karna menurut pengalaman Eunhyuk dan juga pengalamanku, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang susah ditebak."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae, dia tidak mengelak atau menyetujuinya. Dia ingin memanggil pelayan untuk memesankannya satu gelas coke lagi sebelum sesuatu di jemari Sungmin mengintrupsinya, "Sungmin, kau memakai cincin?"

Sungmin melirik jari manis di tangan kirinya seraya mengangguk, "Iya, Director Cho."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun ikut melihat cincin berkilau di tangan putih dan halus milik Sungmin. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa pria itu memakai cincin walau sudah hampir satu jam mereka berempat berbincang.

"Bentuknya seperti cincin pernikahan, Sungmin. Aku harus membeli yang seperti itu bila akan mendatangi reuni sekolah agar mereka tidak mengira aku adalah pria lajang yang tidak laku." Canda Eunhyuk yang memicu tawa kembali muncul di antara mereka, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih melihat cincinnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang cincin Sungmin dengan penuh tanya.

"Tapi, Eunhyuk-ssi, ini memang cincin pernikahan." tutur Sungmin dengan lembut yang langsung memberhentikan tawa Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutan mulai bertanya, "pernikahan? Siapa dengan siapa?"

"Saya. Saya dengan istri saya." jawab Sungmin dengan senyum tipis, namun Kyuhyun berani bertaruh, itu bukan senyum tulus Sungmin seperti yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Senyum kali ini tidak hidup, seperti sebuah tarikan dari dua ujung bibir yang terpaksa, dan Kyuhyun, walau baru mengenal pria itu kurang dari 24 jam, sangat yakin, bahwa ada yang aneh dari senyum milik sekretaris barunya itu.

"Saya sudah menikah."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hallo, saya kembali dengan fanfiction baru… semoga mendapat respon positif ya dari kalian semuaa hehehe. Saya mulai kembali menulis lagi karna saya lihat banyak author yang memilih untuk berhenti menulis ff kyumin. Yeah, kita semua tahu kalau ini sulit untuk semua joyers diluar sana.**

**Tapi seperti judul ff ini, kita semua bisa mulai dari awal lagi bukan untuk berlayar di Kyumin Ship?~**

**Thanks~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEGIN AGAIN**

**.**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**.**

[sebelumnya chap ini dihapus karna terdapat banyak typo 'atakana' yang muncul entah darimana. Tapi ternyata setelah dihapus pun masih ada angka sebelum kata (2ke, 4drastis, dll) jadi mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya yaa T_T terima kasih atas koreksinya!]

.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengetukkan pulpennya di atas meja. Sudah jam 4 sore dan masih ada 1 jam lagi menuju jam pulang kantor, namun kerjaannya sudah selesai. Salahkan saja kecerdasan dan ketangkasannya dalam mengerjakan kerjaannya hingga ia menganggur seperti ini. Sebenarnya dengan jabatannya sebagai Direktur, bisa saja ia meninggalkan kantor sekarang. Tapi itu bukan contoh yang baik bukan bila dilihat oleh para karyawannya?

Pandangan Kyuhyun mengarah pada map berwarna coklat di sudut meja nya. Itu adalah map yang berisi biodata Sungmin, sang sekretaris barunya yang baru bekerja hari ini. Baru masuk saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun shock dengan statusnya yang sudah menikah, sekali lagi, salahkan saja kenapa otaknya menganggap semua hal dengan santai sampai tidak sempat memeriksa biodata Sungmin dengan seksama.

Kyuhyun membaca barisan kalimat di hadapannya dengan serius dan sesekali satu alisnya terangkat saat menemukan bahwa Sungmin lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, Sungmin bukan asli orang Seoul karna ia lahir dan besar di Ilsan, dan juga ternyata ulang tahun Sungmin bertepatan dengan Tahun Baru.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun beralih pada photo 3x4 milik Sungmin yang tertempel di pojok kanan atas biodata nya. Pria dengan wajah putih itu tidak terlihat lebih tua dua tahun darinya atau mungkin tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sudah menikah. Bila saja Sungmin berambut panjang, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mengira bahwa Sungmin adalah perempuan yang baru lulus kuliah.

"Sudah menikah ya?"

Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak rela saat ia ingat bahwa Sungmin bukanlah pria lajang. Bukan perasaan shock, namun lebih keperasaan yang pribadi. Yang Kyuhyun agak takut menyimpulkan karna terlalu dini. Belum ada 24 jam dia mengenal sekretaris barunya itu, jadi tidak mungkin ada perasaan lain yang menganggu.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati photo Sungmin. Senyum tipis yang Sungmin tampilkan di photo itu seperti menular pada Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun ikut membentuk senyuman, semakin lebar saat dia seperti mendengar suara Sungmin. Suara halus, sangat halus. Berbeda dari suara-suara pria lain yang biasa dia dengar. Ibu jari Kyuhyun pun bergerak secara naluriah untuk mengelus photo kecil itu, sangat lembut, seperti Kyuhyun mengelus pipi asli sang pemilik.

Hal itu berlangsung kurang lebih tiga menit, sebelum kesadaran kembali Kyuhyun dapatkan. "Aish, _michinde?_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa kau mengelus photo sekretarismu seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun segera menutup map berwarna coklat itu dengan kasar dan berdiri dari duduknya. Kakinya bergerak kesana kemari, berjalan 2ke arah jendela lalu kembali lagi ke meja nya. Belum lagi, sepasang tangannya yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia kehilangan control seperti itu?

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, Kyuhyun…" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, "dia sekretarismu, kau baru mengenalnya, dia seorang pria, dan hey! Dia sudah menikah, Kyuhyun!"

Pria berbadan tinggi itu bergumam sendiri seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya, barangkali itu bisa mengembalikan pikiran jernihnya yang sempat hilang saat melihat photo Sungmin. Sebelum Kyuhyun kembali tenang, pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar, menandakan ada seseorang yang menunggu ijin Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat meja nya segera mempersilahkan seseorang di balik pintu itu masuk. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang salah. Dan lebih salah lagi karna pikiran Kyuhyun masih tertinggal di photo ukuran 3x4 itu. Karna kini, seorang pria yang ada di photo itu berada di hadapannya, sedang tersenyum dan membuat usaha Kyuhyun untuk mengembalikan pikirannya gagal seketika.

"Director Cho?" Sungmin menatap bingung 2ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya shock sejak dia masuk ke dalam ruangan boss nya ini. Sudah lebih dari tiga kali Sungmin menegurnya, namun Kyuhyun masih tidak ada reaksi.

"Directo-"

"Ah, _ye _Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah kembali 2ke dunia nyata. Pria itu berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali duduk ke kursinya. "Ada apa?"

Langkah Sungmin berjalan mendekati meja kerja Kyuhyun yang otomatis juga makin mendekati Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya bukan pertama kalinya, tadi pagi juga Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya, tapi sekarang kenapa jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang sekali?

"Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan berkas yang tadi siang Director Cho berikan kepada saya." tutur Sungmin sembari menaruh berkas di meja Kyuhyun. "Maaf bila saya baru menyelesaikannya hampir jam pulang kantor begini."

"Tidak apa. Jangan di jadikan beban." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kecilnya yang diikuti oleh Sungmin. Kedua mata Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berhasil terjerat oleh bentuk senyum yang dibuat oleh kedua mata Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri, Director Cho." Tutur Sungmin dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu. Belum sempat ia memegang kenop pintu, suara sang direktur memanggilnya.

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin kembali berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun sembari mempertahankan senyum terbaiknya. "_Ye, _Director Cho?"

"Semoga kau betah bekerja di sini." Tutur Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Sungmin sebelum berbalik keluar ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan hati, jantung, dan seluruh organ tubuhnya saat melihat senyum Sungmin dari awal bertemu hingga sekarang. Dia tahu bahwa ini adalah bukan perasaan yang biasa ia temui saat ia melihat senyum Eunhyuk atau Donghae. Tapi bukan juga perasaan saat ia melihat senyum Keira Knightley, sang idola nya.

Lalu ini perasaan apa? Kyuhyun belum bisa menyimpulkan, karna masih terlalu dini, karna dia tahu akan begitu sulit menafsirkannya. Untuk sekarang, dia lebih memilih untuk mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengendorkan dasi di lehernya sesaat sesudah dia memasuki kamar berwarna putih dengan ada lebih dari tiga buah pigura di pajang di sana. Dasi yang ia pakai di hari pertamanya itu sudah terletak rapi di atas meja nya. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya melepas bajunya, mandi, dan pergi tidur. Hari pertamanya di kantor benar-benar melelahkan, walau tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaannya dulu sebagai salah satu sekretaris di perusahaan Hyundai. Sungmin baru saja ingin melepas satu persatu kancingnya sebelum suara sang istri mengusiknya.

"Ayo Jungrae-ya, bilang _annyeong_ kepada _abeoji_…"

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut di urai sedang menggendong seorang bayi lelaki di pelukannya sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya di depan pintu. Senyum mau tidak mau Sungmin keluarkan saat melihat tawa dari anak lelaki pertamanya yang baru berumur 10 bulan. Rasa lelahnya hilang seketika saat Lee Jungrae dengan semangat berpindah dari gendongan Eomma ke pelukannya.

"Hey jagoan, apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini, hm?" tanya Sungmin sambil memberi ciuman butterfly di pipi anaknya. "Kau pasti rindu dengan _appa_ kan?"

Jungrae hanya bisa tertawa dengan geli ketika bibir tipis milik sang _appa_ mengenai pipi nya. Anak yang belum bisa berjalan itu begitu senang bisa bertemu sang _appa _setelah seharian ditinggal hanya bersama sang _eomma_.

"Kau lelah, _oppa?_" Sungmin hampir saja melupakan kehadiran sosok lain selain dirinya dan sang anak bila wanita itu tidak bersuara. Jung Youngmi, wanita berumur 28 tahun yang telah sah menjadi istrinya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Wajah wanita itu mungil dan bersih, seperti sang suami, Youngmi mempunyai senyum yang manis ditambah dengan lesung pipi yang ia punyai. Wajah itu menjadi wajah yang selalu Sungmin lihat di pagi hari saat ia bangun dan malam hari saat ia memejamkan mata.

"Sedikit lelah, namun itu resiko bukan bila bekerja dengan orang lain?" jawab Sungmin tidak lupa dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia berikan Jungrae kepada Youngmi karena tubuhnya sudah lengket dan perlu ia bersihkan. Wajah tidak rela Jungrae yang berpindah ke pelukan sang Eomma membuat Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"Kau bisa untuk tidak bekerja dengan orang lain bila-" Youngmi memberhentikan kalimatnya saat melihat tatapan Sungmin yang berubah 4drastis. Tatapan suami nya seolah membekukan semua kata yang sudah terpampang di otaknya.

"Aku ingin mandi, kau tidak berniat untuk menidurkan Jungrae?" tanya Sungmin sembari menaikkan satu alisnya.

Youngmi mengangguk sekilas lalu keluar kamar menuju kamar Jungrae yang berada di sebelah kamar dia dan Sungmin pas. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintu kamar Jungrae tertutup rapat, Youngmi menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. Sifat mendadak dingin Sungmin tadi memang sering ia dapatkan semenjak pernikahan mereka, oh tidak, sejak awal bertemu Sungmin memang bersifat dingin kepada dirinya. Ujung bibir Youngmi tertarik ke atas setelah melihat wajah Jungrae yang mengantuk setelah ia letakkan anak semata wayangnya itu di tempat tidurnya. Jungrae adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sungmin memasang wajah tersenyum di hadapannya. Dan Youngmi sampai kapanpun, akan tetap mempertahankannya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah megahnya setelah memberi kunci kepada salah satu pelayan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan 5ke ruang makan yang ia yakini bahwa seluruh anggota keluarganya berada disana, mengingat ini adalah waktu jam makan malam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah pulang, nak?" Hanna berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghampiri sang anak sulung, namun Kyuhyun keburu mendekatinya dan menghadiahi sang Eomma dengan pelukan. "I'm home, _Eomma_."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan beralih mencium pipi sang Appa yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya. "_Annyeonghaseyo,_ _Abeoji_."

Setelah melakukan ritual salam yang selama 28 tahun ini dia lakukan, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, namun tidak lupa ia mengacak-acak rambut Sunny, _yeodongsaengnya_ yang baru berumur 17 tahun, dan tentunya mendapat protes keras dari adik perempuan satu-satunya tersebut.

"Sekretarismu sudah masuk kerja?" tanya Cho Yeunghwan kepada Kyuhyun setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Keempatnya masih duduk di meja makan setelah beberapa pelayan menaruh piring berisi buah di hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Dia sudah masuk kerja dan pada hari pertama, pekerjaannya tidak mengecewakan. Ah, dia bernama Lee Sungmin."

"_Yeoja_?" tanya Sunny sebelum memasukkan melon ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, dia laki-laki, Sunny-ya." Jawab Kyuhyun, "tapi tidak heran bila kau mengiranya perempuan karna namanya memang terdengar manis. Dan kau akan semakin terkecoh bila melihat wajahnya, Sunny. Wajahnya itu seperti- Seperti apa ya yang cocok? Seperti wanita- ah, _ani¸_ lebih cocok di bilang perempuan, karna memang dia tidak terlihat tua walau sebenarnya dia di atas _oppa _dua tahun, Sunny. Dan kau mau tahu-"

"Kyuhyun-ah…" panggil Hanna, sang Eomonim memberhentikkan ucapan Kyuhyun. "habiskan dulu buahmu, nak."

Sunny maupun Yeunghwan mengulum tawanya melihat Kyuhyun yang mengangguk patuh kepada Hanna dan mulai menghabiskan satu persatu buahnya dengan damai. Hanna sendiri tertawa dalam hati bila melihat wajah anak lelaki satu-satunya tersebut, umur 28 tahun hanya sekedar angka, karna sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang sekarang pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun saat berumur 6 tahun.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengaduk-aduk teh hijaunya pagi ini tanpa berniat untuk menghabiskan minuman hangat yang sudah mendingin tersebut. Kedua matanya masih fokus 6kepada Jungrae yang sedang bermain sendiri sembari menonton kartun pagi kesukaannya tersebut.

"_Oppa, _kau sudah selesai sarapan?" tanya Youngmi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan deheman oleh Sungmin. Wanita itu ingin memulai obrolan, namun dia tidak tahu, topic apa yang bisa ia dan Sungmin bahas. Keduanya berbeda, dari awal bertemu hingga sekarang walau sudah bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan, kedua nya tetap berbeda.

"Aku berangkat, Youngmi-ya."

Lamunan Youngmi buyar saat mendengar suara Sungmin dan suara kursi yang digeser. Suaminya tersebut sudah berdiri dan berada di hadapan Jungrae, sepertinya sang suami sedang pamit kepada anak lelakinya. Youngmi ikut menghampiri untuk mengantarkan Sungmin hingga ke pintu depan.

"Aku pergi dulu." Tutur Sungmin saat keduanya sudah di depan pintu dan Sungmin baru membuka pintu mobilnya. Sungmin ingin langsung masuk dan tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Youngmi, namun itu terkesan angkuh. Dan dia sudah bertekad bahwa setelah kehadiran Jungrae, dia harus berbeda walau masih terasa sulit. Sungmin membatalkan niat pertamanya untuk langsung pergi dan memilih untuk kembali ke hadapan Youngmi, mencium kening sang istri untuk kesekian kalinya dengan cepat, dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Youngmi tidak terkejut, karna Sungmin sudah sering melakukan itu walau tidak setiap hari. Bibirnya hanya bisa tersenyum walau dalam hati sepertinya ia menjerit. Hatinya menjerit, karna bibir yang menyentuh dahinya, tidak tulus menciumnya.

.

.

.

_Tring_

_From: Lee Donghaek_

_Yo~ho~sajangnim~_

_Aku tahu kau baru membuka kedua matamu dan sehabis itu kau berlari ke kamar mandi karna jam di handphonemu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau telat pergi ke kantor. Setelah kau rapi dengan jas bermerekmu itu kau akan turun tangga dan memakan sarapan yang dibuat penuh cinta dari Eomma mu. Mulutmu sudah tidak sabar untuk mengunyah makanan enak itu dan tanganmu sudah memulai untuk mengambil sumpit dengan perlahan. TAPI TUNGGU, jangan kau makan sarapan Eomma mu terlalu banyak karna aku dan Eunhyuk sudah berada di café 24 jam menunggumu! Ya! Kau sudah janji akan kesini duluan tapi mana kau?!_

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget melihat barisan kalimat dari Donghae sesaat setelah dia membuka matanya. Dia memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk mengecek handphonenya sebelum melakukan hal lain sehabis bangun tidur. Seperti pesan yang Donghae kirimkan, Kyuhyun langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi, tidak perlu memikirkan baju apa yang harus ia pakai, karna pasti Eomma atau maidnya sudah menyiapkan.

25 menit kemudian, tiga anggota keluarga yang sudah duduk rapi di meja makan mendengar suara gaduh dari arah tangga. Tidak perlu menoleh, karena sudah dipastikan bahwa itu suara Kyuhyun yang meributkan keterlambatannya pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Abeoji, Eomonim, Sunny-ya." Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa mencium satu persatu keluarganya tersebut sebelum mengambil satu roti panggang dan meminum setengah susu nya. Tidak lupa ia mengambil tas kantornya yang sudah di sediakan oleh maid. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di dalam tas kantornya, Kyuhyun segera mencium satu persatu lagi anggota keluarganya. Mengucapkan sampai jumpa sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Ketiga anggota keluarga itu hanya kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Mereka kira akan kehilangan pemandangan seperti tadi setelah Kyuhyun mulai bekerja dan menjabat sebagai direktur, namun sepertinya tidak.

"Kyuhyun _oppa _sudah saatnya menikah agar dia tidak harus merepotkan para maid. Seharusnya kan aku yang merepotkan mereka." Sunny mengerucutkan bibirnya selagi mengoleskan selai kacang di rotinya, "sebenarnya Kyuhyun _oppa _atau aku sih yang masih di sekolah akhir?"

.

.

.

Donghae maupun Eunhyuk memasang wajah kesal dan tidak berhentinya mereka berdua menggerutu tentang keterlambatan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan seseorang yang baru sampai itu juga tidak berhenti memasang cengiran dan meminta maaf.

"Kalian berdua kan tahu walaupun ada gempa aku juga tetap susah bangun." Tutur Kyuhyun sembari mengaduk-aduk lattenya. Tangannya juga usil untuk mencomot sandwich milik Donghae.

"Kalau tahu susah bangun kenapa janjian pukul 7, Cho." Ucap Donghae, pria itu menghela nafas kasar, menandakan bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah karna sudah menunggu 1 jam. Ia dengan penuh tenaga menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang berniat mengambil sandwichnya lagi.

PAK!

"Aw! Ya Lee Donghae!" teriak Kyuhyun saat merasakan sakit di tangannya akibat pukulan Donghae, "sakit tahu!"

"Gajimu lebih besar dari gajiku tapi kau tetap mau memakan makananku, hah?!" Donghae ingin memberi Kyuhyun pukulan lagi di kepalanya namun terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal memasuki café. Sepertinya bukan Donghae saja yang menyadari sosok itu di dalam café, namun pria kurus di sebelahnya juga. Eunhyuk segera mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas dan berteriak memanggil nama seseorang itu, "Sekretaris Lee!"

Rasanya sakit di tangan Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja saat melihat siapa yang dipanggil Eunhyuk tadi. Pria dengan mantel berwarna coklat dan wajah yang menghangatkan Kyuhyun, lebih hangat dari latte yang ia pesan. _'Ah, perasaan itu datang lagi.' _Pikir Kyuhyun yang lalu menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, takut-takut Donghae dan Eunhyuk menyadarinya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengundang Sungmin untuk bergabung dengan meja mereka, karna bangku di sebelah Kyuhyun masih kosong. Sungmin yang berniat ingin take away pun tidak jadi karna paksaan halus dari Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak sempat sarapan di rumah, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Donghae yang sepertinya ikut menarik perhatian Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun atas jawaban Sungmin. Terlebih Kyuhyun, pria itu menolehkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat Sungmin dengan jelas. Dia penasaran, Sungmin adalah pria yang sudah menikah dan tentunya akan ada wanita yang menyiapkan segala keperluannya terutama sarapan. Lalu kenapa Sungmin berada di café ini dengan memesan segelas Americano dan satu piring salad?

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, jawaban apa yang seharusnya ia keluarkan. Tidak mungkin bukan bila dia menjawab 'aku tidak nyaman sarapan di rumah' atau 'aku sudah sarapan, namun makanannya terasa hambar'. Sungmin segera menghilangkan jawaban-jawaban itu dan memilih untuk mencari jawaban lain, "istriku sangat sibuk mengurus hal-hal lain, jadi aku tidak tega untuk menyuruhnya menyiapkan sarapan."

Kedua pria di hadapan Kyuhyun hanya membentuk huruf 'o' dari mulut mereka setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih betah menghadap Sungmin, dia bisa melihat kedua mata Sungmin bergerak kemana-mana ketika menjawab. Itu adalah cirri-ciri orang berbohong bukan?

"Tapi sudah tugas istri untuk melayani suami bukan? Buat apa menikah bila kau masih membeli sarapan sendiri?" tanpa sadar, ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun, dan dengan cepat, pria yang paling tinggi diantara mereka berempat itu segera menyanggah, "maksudku, istri bisa melayani keperluan suami terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hal lain. Tapi bila istrimu sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu, sarapan sendiri tidak masalah. Benarkan, Sungmin? Maaf bila ucapanku tadi agak-"

"Tidak apa, Director Cho, tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan anda." Tutur Sungmin dengan lembut. Jemari Sungmin segera mengambil garpunya untuk melanjutkan memakan salad sementara Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali bercanda dan membicarakan segala hal sebelum kembali mulai bekerja.

Namun ada satu kalimat Kyuhyun yang mengenai pikirannya. Tidak ada yang salah dari perkataan Kyuhyun, malah semuanya benar. Tapi satu kalimat dari boss nya itu membuatnya kembali berpikir di pagi ini.

Buat apa menikah?

Sungmin kembali mengulangi pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang kali sampai suara ketiga orang di sekitarnya tertelan oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Buat apa menikah?

Buat apa menikah?

Ah, untuk membahagiakan orang tua.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak Sungmin mulai bekerja di kantor Kyuhyun. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan Sungmin semakin betah. Pekerjaannya sesuai dengan kemampuannya dan tidak terlalu berat walau terkadang tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak terduga membuatnya pusing. Seperti sekarang ini, ada sekitar tiga orang petugas dari salah satu store olahraga masuk ke dalam kantor dan sekarang sedang mengeluarkan alat-alat untuk memasang ring basket di lantai 11 ini.

Sungmin berkali-kali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih betah memandang tiga orang petugas yang sedang bekerja itu. Pandangan puas dari Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membentuk senyuman di bibir tipis Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai basket dan benar-benar mengharapkan adanya ring basket di lantai tempatnya ia bekerja ini untuk sesekali menghilangkan jenuhnya, dan Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya.

Tanpa sadar karna semakin larut, wajah Kyuhyun menjadi objek yang paling Sungmin senangi. Wajah tampan walau ada banyak sekali bekas jerawat. Bibir tebal dan berwarna merah, karna Sungmin bisa jamin Kyuhyun tidak merokok. Belum lagi kedua obsidian coklat yang sering memandangnya dengan teduh. Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa dan dia juga tidak mau tahu jawabannya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyita perhatiannya belakangan ini.

"Anda terlihat puas sekali, Director Cho." Ucap Sungmin untuk memulai obrolan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Sungmin pun segera menoleh dan tersenyum kepada sekretarisnya tersebut. "aku puas karna aku bisa bermain basket lagi, Sungmin. Walau hanya dengan ring yang bahkan tingginya hanya berbeda beberapa centi dengan tinggiku."

"Saya ragu bahwa ada hal yang lebih anda sukai dibanding basket." Ucap Sungmin, sebenarnya niatnya bicara seperti itu adalah bercanda, namun melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak tersenyum atau tertawa mendengarnya membuat Sungmin kembali mengulum senyumnya.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin seperti mencari apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia memang tidak tahu, apa ada hal lain yang ia sukai dibanding olahraga yang sudah ia geluti sejak kecil ini. "Sebenarnya aku juga ragu. Aku bukan sepertimu yang sudah menikah, kau sudah tahu hal apa yang lebih kau sukai karna itu pasti kebersamaan mu dengan istri-"

"Anda salah, Director Cho."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar kala mendengar jawaban Sungmin, ditatapnya lebih lekat sang sekretaris yang juga memandangnya.

"Dibanding dengan bersama istriku di rumah, saya lebih menyukai disini." Sungmin yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti terlihat seperti orang yang habis dirampok dan butuh belas kasihan. Dia tahu bahwa ini masih terlalu cepat untuk Kyuhyun tahu tentang pernikahannya, namun dalam diri Kyuhyun seperti ada hal yang mendorong Sungmin untuk terbuka, untuk menceritakan semuanya dengan perlahan, agar pria yang berada dihadapannya ini lebih memahaminya.

"M-maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tahu dia sudah memasuki daerah pribadi dari kehidupan sang sekretaris. Seharusnya dia berhenti sekarang, mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan tidak perlu berharap Sungmin menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi katakanlah Kyuhyun gila, berada tiga minggu di dekat Sungmin membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sungmin sendiri seperti sedang membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin tahu maksud dari kalimatnya atau hanya ingin sekedar bertanya. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengetahui semua ceritanya atau hanya sekedar penasaran. Sungmin membaca semuanya karna kedua mata Kyuhyun sangat mudah terbaca. Kedua mata coklat milik Kyuhyun sangat jernih dan transparan, membuat Sungmin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengetahui dan memahami dirinya, sama sepertinya.

"Bersama anda, Director Cho. Saya lebih menyukai berada disini dengan anda, dibanding istri saya."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandang Sungmin tanpa berbicara apa-apa, itu diluar perkiraan Sungmin dan dia merasa bodoh sudah berbicara dengan jujur seperti itu. Perasaan kagum atas wajah Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya ia artikan lebih. Sungmin memutus kontak pandangnya dengan Kyuhyun karna dia yakin setelah ini Kyuhyun akan memandangnya aneh.

'_Mengapa bisa aku berbicara seperti itu? Dia memang seperti ingin mengetahui diriku lebih dalam, tapi tidak secepat ini, Sungmin!' _gerutu Sungmin dalam hatinya. Dia berniat untuk undur diri dari samping Kyuhyun dan bergegas menujur meja kerjanya agar dia bisa memaki-maki dirinya dengan bebas disana. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan dan Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkan. Suara baritone milik Kyuhyun yang memanggil Sungmin sesaat Sungmin ingin melangkahkan kakinya, membuat hati Sungmin kembali bergemuruh kencang. Sepertinya selain wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin kagum, ia harus menambahkan suara Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terpesona.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung berbicara walau kini Sungmin sudah menunggu maksud dari panggilannya tersebut. Kedua matanya masih betah memandang wajah Sungmin, wajah yang tiga minggu ini mengusiknya dan bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari itu semua. Selain matanya, hati Kyuhyun pun sedang menimbang-nimbang, apakah ini semua salah atau benar, walau sebenarnya, pikirannya sudah berkata bahwa ini salah. Sekretarisnya adalah seorang pria dan sudah beristri, tidak ada alasan bahkan sekecil apapun untuk Kyuhyun mengetahui dan memahami lebih lanjut sosok pria di hadapannya ini.

Tapi lain pikiran, lain hati. Pikirannya bisa berkata ini salah dan tidak ada satupun yang benar. Namun berbeda dengan hatinya, Kyuhyun yakin, di tengah kesalahan ini, pasti ada satu hal kecil yang benar. Entah itu dengan memulai mengenal Sungmin lebih dalam atau memulai memahami perasaannya terhadap Sungmin. Tapi apapun itu, Kyuhyun tahu dia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Aku senang mengetahui kau lebih nyaman bersamaku, karna aku juga nyaman bersamamu, Sungmin-ah."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hallo, saya kembali lagi~ maaf ya untuk alurnya yang cepet karna emang disini aku mau buat kyuhyun dan sungmin itu cinta pandangan pertama hahaha**

**Aku sudah ngabulin permintaan kalian tuh kalau jangan make nama xxxx haha aku juga gak mau kali make nama itu~**

**Terima kasih ya atas reviewnya dan perhatiannya! Muah!**

**Note: Jadi gimana nih 3 May? ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEGIN AGAIN**

**.**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**.**

**Np: maaf tadi keapus haha krn ada kesalahan tbc-end hehe jd ketawa sendiri aku. Maaf ya!**

**.**

Sungmin yakin, pasti di luar sana banyak sekali pengendara motor atau mobil yang sedang menyumpahi dirinya sekarang. Bayangkan saja, lalu lintas di Seoul sedang padat karna ini jam pulang kantor di hari Jumat dan sekarang dirinya sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan sedikit tidak menghiraukan rambu lalu lintas. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli, dulu dia adalah seseorang yang tidak usah diragukan lagi kehebatannya dalam mobil hebat di antara kawan-kawannya di kampus, jadi kecepatan dan lalu lintas sepadat apapun, Sungmin pasti bisa mengatasinya. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah Sungmin merasa bahwa dia sudah sedikit gila. Tidak, tidak. Dia sudah gila. Sungmin sudah pernah kehilangan akalnya setahun yang lalu, dan kini dia merasakannya lagi saat dia berbicara tentang 'nyaman' kepada bossnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja…." Gumam Sungmin saat mobil sedannya berhenti di lampu merah. Dia memeluk stir nya dengan erat dan membenturkan kepalanya dengan pelan sesekali. "Mau di taruh dimana muka ku saat bertemu dengan Director Cho besok?"

Dia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya dia sekalut seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun membalas ucapannya dengan balasan positif tanpa ada embel-embel pertanyaan maupun tatapan menjijikkan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Sungmin tidak tahu apakah nyaman maksud Kyuhyun, sama seperti nyaman yang ia artikan. Dia tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun nyaman kepadanya hanya sekedar boss dengan bawahan, walau sebenarnya dia tahu, Kyuhyun ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentangnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jungrae tidak suka melihat wajah ayahnya merengut.." ucap Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri sembari membelokkan arah setelah lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau. Mobil sedannya berjalan menjauh dari tujuan awal yaitu rumahnya.

.

.

Pria berbadan tinggi dan tegap itu terus memandang pemandangan Seoul di malam hari melalui jendela luas di dalam ruangannya. Dirinya memang berada di ruangan ini, namun pikirannya melalang buana di mana sang sekretaris berada. Pembicaraan siang tadi bersama Sungmin ternyata membuahkan senyum yang tidak bisa lepas dari bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Apalagi saat melihat tingkah Sungmin yang malu-malu dan gugup bila sedang berbicara dengannya setelah tadi, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila dibuatnya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Didapati Eunhyuk sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Ada peraturan tidak tertulis di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun sebenarnya, siapapun yang ingin memasuki ruangan kerja Directur ini memang harus mengetuk pintu dan meminta ijin, tapi terkecuali untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Entah sejak kapan, dua sahabat itu seenaknya masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun, terkecuali bila menyangkut tentang perusahaan.

"Ah, aku berencana untuk pulang. Kau sendiri? Mana Donghae?" Kyuhyun mendekati meja kerjanya untuk membereskan beberapa berkas yang harus ia bawa pulang dan mana yang harus ia tinggal di atas meja nya. "Ada apa, Hyuk? Jangan bilang kau mengajakku ke club lagi malam ini?"

"Bingo!" Eunhyuk menjentikkan jarinya seraya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Pria yang lebih kurus dibanding Kyuhyun itu ikut membantu membenahi pulpen dan kertas bekas coretan di atas meja, mungkin jiwa sekretarisnya belum hilang begitu saja. "Donghae sudah di lobby menunggu kita."

"Hey, aku belum bilang kalau aku setuju! Masih banyak yang harus aku baca dari bahan presentasi dan moodku sedang tidak baik malam ini. Lagipula ini malam kamis, Hyuk! Orang mana yang pergi ke club pada weekday seperti ini?!" gerutu Kyuhyun sembari memastikan bahwa tas kerjanya sudah tertutup rapat. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk sekalian mengajak pria itu untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Orang-orang itu adalah kita, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menaruh tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun. "Tidak seru bila kau tidak ikut!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dan sesekali tersenyum saat membalas senyuman beberapa karyawannya yang lembur kerja. Kaki nya terus berjalan menuju lift tanpa peduli Eunhyuk yang terus berbicara tentang bagaimana mengasyikkannya menghabiskan waktu di club pada weekday. Kyuhyun dan Donghae memang yang paling banyak bicara di antara mereka bertiga, namun bila menyangkut tentang wanita, club, dan fashion, pria kurus ini lah yang paling cerewet.

Eunhyuk terus berbicara tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengotak-atik handphonenya, tidak terasa lift sudah mengantarkan mereka pada lobby dan terlihat Donghae yang sedang menunggu mereka. "Hey, Bro!"

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk membalas tepukan persahabatan miliknya dengan Donghae, tidak ketinggalan, tepukan bahu yang menandakan selesainya tepukan tersebut. "Hey, Hae."

"Kenapa wajahmu? Pekerjaan mu banyak?" tanya Donghae.

"Coba kau singkirkan pria yang terus merangkul pundakku ini dulu, baru bertanya. Dia terus berbicara tentang club dan wanita padahal jelas-jelas kita masih harus kerja besok. Kau sudah tahu rencana sintingnya yang ingin pergi ke club malam ini? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya, Hae! Ya! Eunhyuk lepaskan tanganmu! Berat!" kyuhyun terus menggerutu sembari menjauhkan tangan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya menganggu. Donghae yang melihat pertengkaran kecil di antara pria dewasa di depannya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Yah, bagaimana ya, Kyuhyun. Aku juga mau sih pergi ke club." Jawab Donghae sambil mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang menuju pintu keluar.

"Hah, sudah ku duga bahwa aku telah salah berteman dengan kalian." Tutur Kyuhyun sembari mengisyaratkan lobby staff untuk mengabari supir pribadinya bila dia sudah siap di depan lobby. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun untuk memberi tanda kepada dua valet parking untuk mengambil mobil mereka.

"Sudah tahu salah, namun tidak bisa dilepas juga kan?" cibir Eunhyuk. Tanpa rasa bersalah dia merangkul lagi pundak Kyuhyun walau atasannya sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut sedikit berteriak untuk bisa lepas dari kungkungan Eunhyuk. Donghae yang melihat bahwa tindakan Eunhyuk itu menarik, pria itu ikut melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Kyuhyun satu lagi sehingga Kyuhyun terlihat seperti anak TK yang sedang dirangkul oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Petugas di lobby dan satpam seperti menahan senyumnya melihat keakraban ketiga sahabat sekaligus petinggi perusahaan seperti Kyuhyun. Bila mereka sedang sendiri atau sedang bersama orang lain, mereka terlihat berwibawa dan tegas. Namun bila mereka sedang bersama-sama seperti sekarang, sisi kekanakan mereka muncul seketika.

.

.

.

Kedua mata foxy milik Sungmin sesekali melirik kesana kesini untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Bukannya apa-apa, dia memang pria dewasa yang tidak usah ditanya tentang KTP untuk bisa masuk ke club malam, namun sendirian di dalam sebuah club pada hari kerja tentu sedikit memalukan. Setelah seorang bartender menyerahkan gelas kecil berisikan segelas alcohol, Sungmin berniat untuk menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk, tapi sepertinya niatnya itu tidak bisa direalisasikan. Hampir saja dia menyemburkan minuman yang sudah ada di dalam mulutnya saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat tiga orang pria mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sekretaris Lee!" sungmin mengenal betul seseorang yang berteriak ke arahnya. Suara itu milik Donghae. Suara Donghae juga diikuti oleh sapaan Eunhyuk sembari menepuk pundaknya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin terkejut seperti sekarang, sosok dibelakang Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih memandangnya sama bingung yang membuatnya menelan cairan alcohol itu dengan susah payah.

"Ternyata bukan hanya kita saja yang ke club pada hari kerja seperti ini." Tutur Eunhyuk setelah memesan pesanan yang biasa dia dan kedua sahabatnya pesan. "Lihat, Kyu, sekretarismu juga orang-orang seperti kita. Kau sendiri, Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan namun pandangannya tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum manis dan lembut seperti biasa, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang terkesan gugup dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku ingin turun ke lantai. Kau bagaimana, Hyuk?" Donghae berdiri sembari merapikan kemeja nya yang sudah dia lepas dua kancing teratas dan lengan yang digulung. Pria itu meneguk sampai habis gelas yang disodorkan untuknya dan turun ke lantai untuk berdansa setelah Eunhyuk menerima ajakannya untuk bergabung.

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terlahir sebagai dewa club. Dia tahu bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu tidak bisa betah duduk lama dan berdiam diri tanpa menari di dalam club, dan beruntungya Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah sahabat paling pengertian sedunia., mereka mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang penari handal di club.

"Kau tidak langsung pulang?" Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sebelahnya. "Tidak ada yang menunggumu dirumah memangnya? Istri-"

"Sebaiknya saya pulang ke rumah sekarang, Director Cho." Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkukkan diri ke arah Kyuhyun. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil menjauh dari Kyuhyun, lengan milik atasannya tersebut berhasil menghentikkannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kita berbincang panjang lebar selama di kantor dan kau diam saja saat bertemu denganku, bahkan bertatap muka denganku kau tidak mau. Bila kau malu karna aku menemukanmu di club, itu bukanlah hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Sungmin. Kau pria dan seorang karyawan, wajar. Jadi katakan padaku, mengapa kau terkesan menjauhiku?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya memandang tegas ke kedua mata Sungmin. Tidak sedetikpun dia melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Sungmin, takut-takut pria itu melepaskannya.

"Saya-" kedua mata Sungmin tidak sanggup berlama-lama memandang sepasang bola coklat milik Kyuhyun. Dia pernah kehilangan diri tadi sore, dan tidak mungkin itu terjadi lagi sekarang.

"Kau bilang kau nyaman padaku. Lalu mengapa kau seperti menjauhiku?"

Telak. Kyuhyun menyinggung pembicaraan mereka dan hal itu membuat Sungmin terpaku seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Sorot mata Kyuhyun terus memandangnya meminta jawaban. Tapi Sungmin pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa! Dia ingin sekali bilang kepada Kyuhyun bahwa dia malu dan gugup, tapi bukankah itu malah mempermalukan dirinya lagi? Lagipula dari awal dia sudah melangkah ke arah yang salah. Berbicara nyaman kepada seseorang sembarangan tanpa memikirkan bahwa dia adalah seorang suami dan seorang ayah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat tidak mendapati tanda-tanda Sungmin akan menjawab. Dia melepaskan cekalannya di lengan Sungmin namun dengan mata yang tidak lepas memandang Sungmin. "Kau tahu, baru 20 menit aku bertemu denganmu di club ini dan aku langsung mengetahui bahwa kau menjauhiku. Belum ada sebulan kau menjadi sekretarisku, tapi aku tahu makanan apa yang biasa kau makan di jam makan siang dan kau mempunyai alergi terhadap kacang. Dan kau tahu, Sungmin? Bahkan kau belum menceritakan apapun tentang pernikahanmu, tapi aku tahu.."

"Kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahanmu."

.

.

Eunhyuk memandang bingung ke tempat dia dan Donghae meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebelum turun ke lantai, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan sahabat dan sekretarisnya itu. "Donghae-ah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-ssi kemana?"

Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan terus bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang menghentak-hentak. Baru saja dia ingin bilang kepada Eunhyuk untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dua orang itu, namun kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berdiri berhadapan tanpa mempedulikan musik, orang, atau apapun disekitarnya.

"Hyuk, lihat." Ucap Donghae sedikit berteriak sambil memutar tubuh Eunhyuk agar mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya melihat ada yang aneh dari atmosfir kedua orang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Donghae, tapi tetap saja, musik di club ini tidak memperbolehkan dia menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dahi Donghae mengernyit sesaat setelah beberapa detik dia bisa melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Dia sedikit berpikir sejenak sebelum menyikut Eunhyuk yang masih memandang bingung. "Hei, Hyuk. Apa kau berpikiran yang sama denganku?"

"Hm? Berpikiran apa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dia masih clueless sepertinya.

Ingin sekali Donghae menoyor kepala Eunhyuk bila dia tidak ingat bahwa tadi Eunhyuk sudah menghabiskan hampir tiga gelas bir. Mungkin itu penyebab Eunhyuk sampai tidak sadar tentang Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah."

Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menggerakkan badannya tanpa canggung. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk sudah tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun juga ikut menyesuaikan dirinya di lantai dansa ini, walau sesekali kedua matanya melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu berada.

Persahabatannya dengan Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang bisa disepelekan. Kyuhyun adalah pribadi yang transparan untuknya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Apalagi kedua mata jernih yang Kyuhyun miliki, Donghae bisa melihat semua emosi yang pria itu rasakan. Sama seperti sekarang ini, Donghae ingin mengelak namun tidak bisa. Kedua obsidian coklat milik Kyuhyun begitu mengantarkan kelembutan yang banyak saat memandang Sungmin tadi.

.

.

"A-Apa?" Sungmin terkejut bukan main mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang gamblang. Jadi, boss nya ini sudah mengetahui dirinya hampir se-detail itu? Bibirnya ingin sekali mengelak, dia ingin membantah ucapan Kyuhyun tapi semuanya terasa kaku. "Saya- Bagaimana bisa?"

Ujung bibir Kyuhyun tertarik ke atas sembari melangkah mendekati Sungmin lebih dekat. "Kedua matamu sama sepertiku, Sungmin. Kau tidak bisa berbohong karna kedua matamu sudah berbicara tentang kejujuran."

Bibir Sungmin bergetar merefleksikan kegugupannya sekarang. Kedua matanya memandang nanar Kyuhyun yang kini bahkan deru nafas pria itu bisa ia jangkau. "Anda belum mengetahui semuanya, Director Cho.. Belum.."

"_Arra.._" senyum Kyuhyun belum hilang saat jemarinya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Sungmin sejenak. Dia terlihat tenang di luar namun dalam dirinya, Kyuhyun sedang berkutat dengan hati dan pikirannya yang tidak sejalan. Dia tahu bahwa Sungmin bukanlah pria yang bisa ia cintai seenaknya. Sungmin bukan seorang pria yang bebas seperti dirinya maupun Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Sungmin mewakili semua halangan yang akan Kyuhyun hadapi bila terus mengikuti hatinya. Tapi hati Kyuhyun pun sama kuatnya untuk mempertahankan perasaan yang mulai ada saat pertama kali melihat Sungmin. Perasaan yang dari hari ke hari makin besar. Dan Kyuhyun pun yakin di dalam hatinya bahwa Sungmin pun memerlukan uluran tangannya.

"Aku tahu aku belum mengetahui apapun tentangmu, maka dari itu, Sungmin, ijinkan aku untuk mengenalmu." Tutur Kyuhyun membuat darah Sungmin berdesir cepat, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan ada beberapa hal yang Sungmin tidak mengerti yang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, bahkan terhadap Youngmi.

Kepala Sungmin menggeleng perlahan sembari memundurkan langkahnya. Ini tidak benar dan sampai kapanpun tidak benar. "Anda tidak bisa.. Saya mempunyai istri, anda-"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti dan tertelan saat itu juga saat Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu seperti berusaha menenggelamkan tubuh Sungmin sekaligus semua ucapan penolakan yang akan Sungmin keluarkan.

"Aku bisa, Sungmin. Aku bisa bila kau memberiku celah untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu dan mengenalmu." Tutur Kyuhyun sembari mengusap rambut belakang Sungmin dengan perlahan. Dia merasakan bahwa tubuh Sungmin menegang namun tidak menolak pelukannya.

Sungmin sendiri merasakan control di dalam dirinya hilang begitu saja saat kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun melingkupi dirinya. Tidak pernah ada yang memberinya kehangatan dan kenyamanan selama ini. Tapi atasan yang belum ada sebulan ia kenal sudah memberikan semuanya. Kedua mata Sungmin terpejam kala dirasakannya kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak ada usaha untuk mengembalikan control dirinya yang hilang, namun dia malah mengenggelamkan dirinya dalam dunia yang Kyuhyun tawarkan saat ini.

"Entah apa yang merasuki diriku sampai aku bertindak bodoh seperti sekarang. Aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki seorang istri yang sekarang menunggumu dirumah namun aku malah memelukmu erat seperti ini. Aku tahu bahwa kau sudah bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan, namun aku malah memintamu untuk mengijinkanku masuk dihidupmu." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya namun tidak menjauhkan tangannya dari kedua pipi Sungmin. Ia transfer semua perasaannya kepada Sungmin lewat sorot mata. "Tapi kedua matamu, Sungmin. Kedua matamu yang mengatakan bahwa kau meminta bantuanku. Kau tidak bahagia, dan kau memintaku untuk membahagiakanmu."

.

.

.

Wanita berambut sebahu itu terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan suami nya di dapur. Kedua tangannya memang berkutat dengan beberapa alat masak namun pandangan dan juga pikirannya seperti teralih pada sosok suaminya yang sedang duduk termangu di meja makan. Bahkan Youngmi melihat bahwa Koran milik suaminya itu hanya tergeletak di samping secangkir kopi yang mulai mendingin. Youngmi tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikiran sang suami. Sungmin memang seorang yang pendiam bagi dirinya, namun diam Sungmin kali ini seperti berbeda makna. Selama setahun hidup satu atap bersama Sungmin membuat Youngmi memahami perubahan sikap Sungmin.

"_Oppa._" Youngmi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin setelah menaruh sepiring sandwich di depan Sungmin. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengelus lengan Sungmin agar membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun hanya memberikan senyum tipis ke arah Youngmi sebelum memasukkan sesuap demi sesuap sandwich ke mulutnya. "Jungrae belum bangun?"

Kepala Youngmi menggeleng namun kedua matanya terus memandang Sungmin. "_Oppa_, apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Hampir saja Sungmin tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Youngmi, "tidak. Memang ada apa?"

"Sedari kau pulang telat tadi malam, kau terus menerus melamun, _Oppa_." jawab Youngmi tanpa sadar memegang lengan Sungmin. "Bila ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku."

Kedua mata Sungmin melirik ke arah tangan Youngmi yang menyentuhnya, sebelum ia lepaskan tangan istrinya itu dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin hampir beranjak dari posisinya sebelum tangan Youngmi mencekalnya. "Katakan padaku. Ceritakan padaku. Aku adalah istrimu dan hanya aku yang kau punya, _Oppa_. Kau selalu diam dan berbicara seperlunya denganku, tanpa aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Kau membuatku hampir gila dengan pernikahan ini,_ Oppa_."

Sepasang mata Sungmin memandang datar ke wajah Youngmi yang memerah menahan kesal. Dia tidak terkejut pada apa yang Youngmi bicarakan, karna ini bukan untuk kesekali atau kedua kalinya. Youngmi selalu berbicara seperti itu tiap kali dirinya lelah dengan sikap dingin dan tertutup Sungmin kepadanya.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sungmin hanya diam tanpa memberi respon kepada Youngmi. Bukan karna dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa-apa, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat keributan dengan Youngmi yang berakibat wanita ini tidak bisa menjaga anaknya dengan benar. Sebenarnya dia mempunyai banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada wanita ini, namun terpaksa harus Sungmin telan kembali.

"Baiklah. Kau diam lagi dan menutup diri dariku. Entah sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, _Oppa_. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sisimu, _Oppa_." Youngmi berdiri dari duduknya sebelum ia harus menumpahkan air matanya di hadapan Sungmin pagi ini. Wanita itu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar puteranya yang masih tertidur lelap. Youngmi segera menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan lelehan air mata memenuhi kedua pipi nya yang tirus. Kedua kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya hingga ia tersungkur duduk berjongkok di balik pintu.

"Aku tahu aku salah.. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?.."

.

.

.

Pria dengan kemeja biru tua dan celana bahan hitam itu terlihat berdiam diri di samping mobil sedannya. Hampir tiga menit lebih Sungmin bergelut dengan pikirannya, harus seperti apa dia hari ini di depan Kyuhyun. Rasanya kedua kakinya berat untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor dan bertemu Kyuhyun nanti. Apalagi hari ini ada schedule Kyuhyun untuk meeting dan tentunya Sungmin harus ikut. Dia belum tahu harus menjawab apa, walaupun Kyuhyun sendiri tidak meminta jawaban. Tapi setidaknya, pernyataan, tatapan, dan pelukan Kyuhyun tadi malam menandakan bahwa pria tinggi itu meminta Sungmin untuk membuka hati dan juga celah di kehidupannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hah.." Sungmin merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil telfon genggamnya. Dilhatnya wajah Jungrae sebagai wallpapernya, malaikat kecil yang sedang tersenyum menampilkan gusinya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi. "Maafkan _Appa_ ya, Jungrae.."

Kedua mata itu terpejam sesaat untuk memantapkan pilihannya. Sungmin sudah menentukan pilihannya saat melihat wajah Jungrae tadi. Walaupun dia tertarik dengan tawaran Kyuhyun untuk membantu nya, tapi itu berarti akan membawanya sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari Jungrae. Dan Sungmin tidak mau. Jungrae adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Sungmin bisa bertahan hidup selama ini, tanpa Jungrae, mungkin Sungmin tidak pernah bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini dan bertemu Kyuhyun.

Jemari itu memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku dan bergegas masuk ke dalam lobby sebelum ada suara memanggil yang menahannya. Di tolehnya ke sumber suara dan melihat Kyuhyun, pria yang membuat tidurnya tak tenang semalam ini, sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sekilas sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Pagi." Senyum Kyuhyun sempat membuat dada Sungmin berdesir sebelum pria itu mengembalikkan pikirannya. "Saya ke atas duluan, Director Cho."

Kyuhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun kembali membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh darinya menuju lobby. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun segera mengimbangi langkah Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin berniat untuk menahan pria itu.

Sungmin yang jalannya terhenti hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Beruntung parkiran basement sepi dan tidak ada karyawan yang melintas. "Ada apa, Director Cho?"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menelisik wajah Sungmin yang masih melihat kebawah dan tidak berniat untuk memandangnya. "Kau kenapa lagi? Berniat untuk menjauhiku?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan satu langkahnya lagi agar dia tepat berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, dengan tangannya yang tidak melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak bergeming, pria itu masih betah untuk menundukkan wajahnya dengan kedua matanya yang bergerak kesana kemari.

"Sungmin, angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku. Jawab pertanyaanku. Kau menjauhiku lagi? Tidakkah cukup penjelasanku tadi malam?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi saat melihat reaksi Sungmin yang tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab.

Kepala Sungmin mulai terangkat dan memberanikan untuk membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat mencoba membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan jawaban yang sudah dia fikirkan sebelumnya. "Saya tidak menjauhi anda, Director Cho. Saya hanya bersikap professional."

"Professional apa maksudmu? Kau sedang tidak melanggar kode etik manapun, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mulai terdengar frustasi dari nada kalimatnya. Obsidian coklatnya makin mendalami kedua manik mata Sungmin agar bisa mudah memahami maksud dari pria dihadapannya ini.

"Saya seorang pria yang sudah beristri. Dan selama semalaman saya memikirkan tentang perkataan dan perilaku anda terhadap saya. Saya sudah melanggar kode etik dalam pernikahan saya, Director Cho." Tutur Sungmin dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin agar mengikutinya. Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke belakang mobil perusahaan yang sanggup untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sungmin tetapi kedua matanya terus memandang intens kedua mata Sungmin. "Aku yakin bahwa kau tidak-"

"Aku mohon, jangan berkata seolah anda mengenal saya sudah lama, Director Cho…" lirih Sungmin. Saat ini otak dan hatinya benar-benar tidak bekerja sama. Keduanya berbenturan dalam memberikan pilihan kepada Sungmin. Dan disaat seperti ini, Sungmin pun tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan kalau aku memang tidak mengenalmu, maka dari itu aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu yang sudah beristri, Sungmin." kyuhyun ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya saat pria yang lebih pendek darinya ini tidak mengerti-mengerti apa maksud dari pembicaraannya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa aku tertarik dan menyukaimu?!" hampir saja Kyuhyun berteriak bila dia tidak mempunyai self-control yang baik. Pernyataan Kyuhyun sontak membuat kedua mata Sungmin melebar dan menatap boss nya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Anda bilang apa?" cicit Sungmin. Berbeda dengan suaranya yang lemah, jauh di dalam lubuk perasaan Sungmin, dia sedang berteriak. _Mengapa baru sekarang?...Mengapa baru sekarang ada seseorang yang bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku?_

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya menjauh dari pandangan Sungmin. Pria itu berbalik badan mempunggungi Sungmin agar pria kecil itu tidak bahwa Kyuhyun sedang meringis kebodohannya karna pernyataan tadi terlalu cepat. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, _toh_ kemarin dia sudah bilang bahwa dia ingin membahagiakan Sungmin. Salahkan saja Sungmin yang tidak peka yang tidak cermat menangkap niatan Kyuhyun yang tertarik padanya dan menyukainya.

Tubuh pria tinggi itu berbalik lagi menghadap Sungmin yang masih memandangnya menuntun jawaban. "Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku tertarik padamu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Saat kedua matamu yang bening itu mengusik pikiranku. Dan tanpa sadar, bahwa aku telah menyukaimu, seorang yang sudah menikah."

Kalimat demi kalimat yang Kyuhyun suarakan tertanam baik di hati maupun otak Sungmin hingga pria itu tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Deru nafas Kyuhyun dan wangi parfum lelaki itu yang menyadarkan Sungmin. Kedua mata tegas Kyuhyun memandangnya seolah sekali lagi meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada kebahagiaan yang tersirat di sepasang mata Sungmin.

"Me-mengapa baru sekarang?.." tanpa sadar Sungmin melirihkan isi hatinya yang sampai dengan baik di pendengaran Kyuhyun. Pria berambut coklat ikal itu tidak bertanya, namun memberikan Sungmin keleluasaan untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya. "Disaat semuanya sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi… Mengapa seseorang seperti Anda baru datang dihidup saya?"

Tidak ada air mata, karna rasanya, air matapun sudah bosan mampir di pelupuk mata pria kelahiran januari itu. Namun perasaan yang menyedihkan seolah tergambar dari ekspresi maupun sorot mata Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun seakan meminta jawaban.

Ada hening yang lama diantara mereka sampai Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan mundur satu langkah menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kepala pria itu menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sudah terlambat untuk Anda mengatakan bahwa Anda menyukai saya. Hidup saya sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki, dan akan sia-sia bila anda datang untuk-"

"Tidak ada yang terlambat, Sungmin. Kita-"

"Saya sudah menikah! Saya sudah mempunyai seorang anak! Coba katakan dimana letak kalau semua ini belum terlambat?!"

Sungmin salah bila dia mengira air mata sudah enggan mampir di dirinya, buktinya sekarang dia tengah menangis dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tas kerjanya. Kyuhyun yang tengah shock dengan pernyataan bahwa Sungmin sudah mempunyai anak, hanya bisa berdiri terpaku dihadapan Sungmin yang sedang memegang kepalanya seakan sedang merasakan sakit.

"Sudah ku katakan kalau anda belum mengetahui saya dengan baik. Saya bukanlah seorang suami saja, namun juga seorang ayah. Bukankah itu sudah benar-benar terlambat?" tutur Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah frustasi. "Sudah terlambat dan sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi…"

Kyuhyun benar-benar diperlihatkan diri Sungmin yang lain seperti yang lihat selama ini. Sungmin, sang sekretaris yang mudah tersenyum dan tertawa, kini sedang menangis hingga tubuhnya bergetar dihadapannya. Gumaman _'sudah terlambat'_ berkali-kali terdengar dari bibir tipis itu. Dengan kesadaran penuh dan mengabaikan semua perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh itu lagi hingga dia bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Sungmin di tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, dan beberapa menit itu juga Sungmin bisa meredam tangisnya. Tidak dirasakannya lagi tubuh Sungmin bergetar hingga Kyuhyun melepas dengan perlahan rengkuhannya. Tidak benar-benar terlepas, karna kedua tangan Kyuhyun masih bertengger di kedua bahu Sungmin. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun walau kedua matanya memandang intens kedua mata Sungmin yang berbalik memandangnya.

"Anda..masih tertarik pada Saya? Apa Anda masih menyukai saya dan ingin mengenal lebih jauh setelah melihat saya seperti ini?.." tutur Sungmin dengan pelan.

Satu detik hingga lima detik Sungmin menunggu, namun Kyuhyun belum membalas. Hingga akhirnya pria itu mengangguk dengan tegas setelah menyelami sepasang manik mata Sungmin.

"Tidak peduli kau seorang suami dan seorang ayah, perasaanku tetap berkata bahwa aku menyukaimu, Sungmin." sekali lagi, Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh itu dengan erat. Sangat erat hingga degupan jantung keduanya terasa, menimbulkan senyum tulus di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa memulainya dari awal lagi.. Bukan hanya kau sendiri, tapi denganku. Kita bisa memperbaiki hidupmu, Sungmin.."

Tetes airmata lolos kembali dari mata Sungmin. Bukan karena perasaan frustasi atau perasaan lain yang biasa ia rasakan selama ini. Tapi perasaan yang berbeda, seperti haru, nyaman, dan lega sekaligus.

'_Terima kasih, Kyuhyun…'_

.

.

.

Donghae memandang bingung ke arah meja Sungmin yang masih kosong. Biasanya saat dia ingin berkunjung ke ruangan Kyuhyun, selalu ada Sungmin yang menegurnya terlebih dahulu dan mereka akan berbincang sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Minjeo-ssi, kau lihat Sekretaris Lee?" tanya Donghae pada salah satu karyawan yang duduknya tidak jauh dari meja Sungmin.

"Tidak, Manager Lee. Sedari tadi pagi, Sekretaris Lee tidak kelihatan." Jawab Minjeo setelah berdiri untuk menghormati Donghae. "Director Cho juga belum terlihat pagi ini."

"_Mwo_?" Donghae sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang dan sang sahabat serta sekretaris belum terlihat? Kemana mereka berdua?

Niat Donghae ingin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bermain basket sekaligus mencoba ring basket baru itu kandas seketika. Berubah menjadi niat untuk menelfon Eunhyuk, barangkali sahabatnya yang satu itu tahu kemana perginya Kyuhyun.

_**"Hm?"**_sahut seseorang diseberang sana setelah Donghae menunggu beberapa saat untuk tersambung ke telfon Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, kau dimana?"

_**"Menurutmu?"**_terdengar helaan nafas jengah sesaat sebelum kembali bersuara, _**"aku bukan kau yang bisa bebas menelfon seenak jidatmu disaat jam kerja begini, Hae. Aku sedang di ruanganku. Ada apa? Cepat katakan."**_

"Hey, aku memang bisa bebas menelfon disaat jam kerja seenak jidatku. Tapi aku bukan seseorang yang bebas pergi keluar kantor di jam kerja seenaknya mentang-mentang dia anak pemilik perusahaan!" Donghae berjalan menjauh dari para karyawan dan berjalan menuju lift.

_**"Maksudmu?"**_

"Sahabatmu! Dia tidak ada di kantor sedari pagi!"

_**"Dia juga sahabatmu, Hae. Mungkin dia sedang meeting. Coba tanya kepada Sungmin kemana anak itu pergi."**_Bila melalu telfon ini Eunhyuk bisa menoyor kepala Donghae, mungkin sudah sedari tadi dia lakukan. Masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus Eunhyuk periksa sebelum jam makan siang!

"Nah itu dia! Sungmin juga menghilang!" ucap Donghae setelah masuk ke dalam lift untuk mengantarkannya ke lantai yang ia tuju.

_**"Hilang? Toilet mungkin!"**_

Donghae menggeleng tanpa sadar, "para karyawan tidak melihat mereka berdua sejak pagi. Mereka di toilet sejak pagi, ha?"

_Ting!_

Kaki Donghae melangkah keluar lift dan kini berjalan menuju suatu ruangan di ujung lantai ini.

_**"Lalu kemana mereka?"**_

"Kalau aku tahu, tidak mungkin aku menelfonmu, Hyuk."

_**"Lalu maumu bagaimana?"**_

Cklek.

Belum sempat Eunhyuk mendengar jawaban Donghae, pria kurus yang sedang duduk di kursi khususnya itu menganga lebar saat melihat lawan bicaranya di telfon sedang berdiri di depannya sekarang.

Donghae yang tidak memasang tampang bersalah karna sudah masuk ke ruangan tanpa ijin hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengakhiri panggilan di telfonnya. "Mauku adalah kau juga berpikir mereka kemana, Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk mendecih perlahan setelah tersadar dari shock nya dan menaruh kembali smartphonenya. "Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, Hae. Mungkin sedari pagi mereka sudah berangkat meeting. Lalu para karyawan tidak tahu."

"Mungkin juga ya? Tapi aku jadi kepikiran tentang mereka berbincang berdua di club semalam, Hyuk." Ucap Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di siapkan di depan meja Eunhyuk. Ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas menjadi wajah sahabatnya tersebut. "Yang mana? Yang mereka berdua hilang di club kemarin itu?"

Donghae mengangguk, setelah menyilangkan kakinya, membentuk postur seorang eksekutif muda yang elegan. "Saat kau sedang tipsy, mungkin. Mereka berbincang dan kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau Kyuhyun di mata kita berdua bagai anak kecil, kita bisa melihat apa yang dia pikirkan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau berpikiran yang sama denganku tidak?"

Eunhyuk mengetukkan bolpoinnya ke meja beberapa saat sebelum memandang Donghae dengan terkejut. "Tunggu, kau berpikiran bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada hubungan?"

Kedua bahu Donghae terangkat, "itu yang aku pikirkan."

"Tapi Sungmin sudah beristri, Hae. Kau gila apa?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali fokus ke berkasnya dan memilih tidak mempedulikan omongan Donghae yang tidak masuk akal.

"Terserah. Aku kan cuma mengatakan apa yang ku katakan." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah luar ruangan. "Aku kembali ke ruanganku ya. Makan siang nanti jangan tinggalkan aku makan sendiri."

"Iyaa."

Pintu ruangannya kembali tertutup dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri berusaha untuk fokus ke kerjaannya namun tidak bisa. Perkataan Donghae tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedikit mengusiknya. Apa benar mereka ada hubungan? Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia kenal memang sering mengambil resiko seperti pergi ke game center padahal besoknya adalah ujian nasional. Tapi bila resikonya menyangkut hubungan orang lain?

"Haah… Bersahabat dengan mereka memang benar-benar memutar otakku."

.

.

**TBC**

Yuhuuuu, maaf ya kalau ada typo yang mengganggu dan maaf banget kalau alurnya kecepatan. Aku ga berencana buat bikin chapter yang sampai belasan sih soalnya hehee. Kalau alur nya lama, nanti Kyumin gak jadian-jadian dong!;)

Untuk Jungrae itu anak Sungmin apa bukan, mungkin bisa ditanya langsung sama Jungrae setelah dia bisa ngomong lancar ya?heuheuheu.

Khusus tentang karakter Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sebagai boss tapi slenge'an. Ini aku terinspirasi dari film growns up 1 dan 2 sama las vegas kalau gak salah. Di film itu para tokohnya ya kayak Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun gini, udah umur 30an tapi masih suka kayak anak kecil heuheheu

Ohyaaaa, aku mau nanya pendapat kalian deh. Lebih baik di setiap ff aku itu ada lyrics lagunya atau gak usah kayak gini? Maksud aku, yang sering baca ff aku pasti tahu, kalau aku sering nyertain lyrics lagu di awal, tengah, dan akhir bagian cerita. Nah itu mendingan ada atau full cerita kayak gini aja gitu?hehe makasih ya dan dimohon pendapatnya;)

Last, kiss!


End file.
